


Luminesce

by Stiney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's snapshots held close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminesce

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Character death, mentions of violence and blood, language, spoilers and rampant S3 headcanon speculation.
> 
> Written for [Full Moon Ficlet](http://fullmoon-ficlet.livejournal.com/)'s Photograph prompt.

Boyd has a photo on his phone that he spends hours staring at when he thinks the rest of the pack isn’t watching.  
  
What’s _left_ of the pack. There’s a big gaping hole in the place where Erica's supposed to be.

That’s what the picture is for, to help him _remember._

Not him and Erica pressed back to back, trying and failing to keep the Alpha pack at bay. Erica’s face full of terror and panic as she continued to fight, claws and teeth, even as they were separated.

_“We killed that Beta bitch…”_ The Alpha with the unkept hair and rancid breath had laughed days later as Boyd raged and strained against his bonds. _“You’re next.”_

He’d been wrong though. Reinforcements showed up not long after that sentence had been uttered and Boyd had taken great satisfaction in seeing that Alpha’s blood splattered all over the wall.

No, the photo was Erica like Boyd didn't want to forget.

_“Smile.”_ She’d laughed, pressing close to his side. Arm outstretched as she took the picture with her phone.

“That’s a horrible shot.” He’d said, glancing at the screen.

“No, it’s not.” The playfulness of mere seconds earlier, slipping quickly away.

“Lemme see it again.”

Half the frame was obstructed by the reflection of their eyes but Erica’s smile managed to radiate even more so.

“Send it to me.” He’d handed the phone back, pretending not to notice the satisfied grin on his packmate’s face.

_That’s the photo Boyd wants to keep._

Erica shining brilliantly bright before everything got so impossibly dark.


End file.
